New Moon My Way Chapter 1
by team erik and mabudachi
Summary: This is my version of New Moon!
1. Chapter 1 Birthday Party!

Rosalie: Happy Birthday Bella, here's a present!

Bella: Oh how nice, a picture of you…

Rosalie: Glad you like it, Emmett never likes my gifts do you Emmett?

Emmett: (scared) I love you Rose.

Rosalie: Nice try.

Esme: Bella clean up that paper.

Bella: O.K.(picks up paper) Paper cut! Waah waahh wah wah!!!!

Jasper: You brought a snack

Bella : Wahh Waahhh!

Driving Away in a Silver Volvo…

Bella: So, sniff, he wants to kill me?

Edward: (while eating burrito) he wants my burrito!

One Mad Burrito Chase Later…


	2. Jake, Pizza, and a Medley of Songs!

Bella: Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward-

Edward: WHAT!

Bella: We're in a forest Edward

Edward: I have a confession to make-

Bella: What? That you're a vampire? Wait, didn't we already talk about this?

Edward: No! I don't love you anymore.

Bella: Whaahhh wah wah whaaaaaaaaahhh Whaahhh wah wah whaaaaaaaaahhh Whaahhh wah wah whaaaaaaaaahhh Whaahhh wah wah whaaaaaaaaahhh Whaahhh wah wah whaaaaaaaaahhh Whaahhh wah wah whaaaaaaaaahhh

Edward: Glad your okay with it. I'm moving.

Bella: Whaahhh wah wah whaaaaaaaaahhh Whaahhh wah wah whaaaaaaaaahhh Whaahhh wah wah whaaaaaaaaahhh

Many Months Later…

Bella: Hi Jake, Flirt flirty flirt flirt (Translation: I wuv woo)

Jacob: Hi Bella, Flirtity flirt (Translation: I wuv woo too)

Bella: Flirty flirt flirt flirty (Translation: Lets go get pizza)

Jacob: Flirty flirt flirt flirty Flirty flirt flirt flirty Flirty flirt flirt flirty Flirty flirt flirt flirty Flirty flirt flirt flirty Flirty flirt flirt flirty Flirty flirt flirt flirty Flirty flirt flirt flirty Flirty flirt flirt flirty Flirty flirt flirt flirty Flirty flirt flirt flirty (Translation: Okay)

After Jacob drops her off, and being on a suger rush from soda…

Bella: I miss my Eddie-pie. Now a Medley of songs about my feelings…

Keep bleeding love- Your already the voice inside my head, I miss you- When your gone the pieces of my heart are missing you-

COME BACK EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Bella Died I Wish

Bella: Well, since I have nothing else to do I think I will jump of a cliff today!

Jacob Saves Her Blah Blah Blah…

Rosalie: And I was like oh no you didn't, and he was like oh yes I did, oh yeah Bella died, and…

Edward: Bella died? Maybe I should call Charlie just to be sure.

Bbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrriiinnnnnggggggg…

**Edward **_**Other Person**_

_**Hello?**_

**Hi, is Charlie there?**

_**No he's at the funeral.**_

**Oh, bye.**

_**Bye.**_

Edward: she really died. And I was going to tell her I love her again, I guess the only solution is to die.

In Volterra…

Edward: Kill me.

Caius: Okay

After that…

Aro: Hey, I found $1,000 dollars in his pocket!


	4. Epilogue

Bella: Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Whaahhhhhhh wah wah waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh.


End file.
